


Makeup a better world

by orphan_account



Category: Death Note
Genre: But like still fluff, Cute, Fluff, M/M, Makeup, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-30
Updated: 2016-05-30
Packaged: 2018-07-11 02:58:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7024615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mello and his boyfriend Matt can only dream of a world where their love will be accepted, but in the time they have together, they may as well do each other's makeup. Because relationship goals.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Makeup a better world

Mello and Matt were just one taboo love in the eye of the whole world.

But to them, their love was eternal. Mello would always remember the way sparks flew in his heart when he first met Matt. He felt so electric that he was afraid that if he came close to Matt, sparks would actually fly between them.

Of course, in the world they lived, the love they shared would never be accepted. But they survived, and showed their love in the ways that they could.

It had been awhile since Mello and Matt had left wamy house, and mello still spent almost every waking moment bad mouthing Near.  
"Ugh, can you believe him? Me, working with Near! That annoying jerk would never let me do ANYTHING." Mello spat as he stomped around the hotel room he and Matt where in. Matt had gotten used to it, but still had to choke down the urge to try to calm mello down. Matt wanted to help, but he didn't think that anything he did would work. But, his feeling overtook him, and he stood up and faced mello.  
"Calm down, alright? You aren't working with Near. You're gonna catch Kira before him." Mello still looked angery. "OK, I'll do your makeup. Don't lie, I know you love wearing it." Matt said in a manner that made it clear that mello had no choice in the matter.Matt was right though- Mello did love wearing makeup. Mello blushed.  
"Where are you gonna get makeup?" He asked. Matt sighed.  
"I thought something like this would happen, so I bought some with me." Matt said. Mello sat down.   
"Ok, you win. Make me look beautiful." Matt grabbed some kind of makeup supply (I don't makeup) and started applying it to Mello's face. A couple minutes later, Matt put down some different makeup thing and learned back.  
"Done.". Mello walked over to the mirror. He smiled when he saw his reflection.  
Matt smiled when he saw Mello's smile.


End file.
